<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl's Day by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634350">Girl's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minnie wanted to have one normal Day and have shopping but she forget that sometimes when she is in public she have anxiety and her korean can be not good.<br/>
So most of the times she order Online except today that she kinda wanted to be like everyone and do shopping.<br/>
So she ask Cho Miyeon if she could go with her</p><p>"Please i would love that you come with me, you talk better korean, you are korean and i Will be nervous please, i Just want to have one normal Day" she have tried her puppy eyes because it's kinda worked with Cho Miyeon and it's worked.</p><p>"Of course i come with you i wanted to go out too"</p><p>So they have left for have one girl's Day in the street of Seoul where even if they had their hat, sunglasses and also face mask.<br/>
But they wanted to have fun.</p><p>They have do many shop together and looked at some products and See so many things.</p><p>At the end Minnie say "Thank you for have accompany me, unnie"</p><p>And then Cho Miyeon have take her hand nobody could See that and she was enlacing her hand with her.</p><p>Then she tell at Minnie "I would never deny something for you darling, and i had the opportunity also to buy some stuff that i look forward to try as lingerie and i hope you Will like it"</p><p>Minnie was blushing and say "Yes i think I'm gonna like it a lot"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>